


Back To The Start

by Wiccangrrl13



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Emison - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccangrrl13/pseuds/Wiccangrrl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work is progress... soooo... EMison is in effect and the rest will be revealed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Lucky 

Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

 

Emily leaned quietly against the door jam. She could tell easily that the classroom full of high school kids was actually listening to their teacher. No easy feat in this fast paced world of twitter and instant gratification, but it was no surprise to the brunette because the teacher was Alison Dilaurentis. 

The blonde had monopolized Emily’s attention since before they had even been on a first name basis. It was hard to not have known who Ali was. She was first of all a Dilaurentis, but the petite, strong willed blonde was so much more then just her last name. She easily caught the attention of everyone just by walking into a room, and all it took was one look for Emily to know that what she felt for the girl was so much more.

At the time she didn’t know why she felt so different about Alison then the rest of the girls, she only knew that she did. She knew that while the rest of the girls relished the talk about whatever guy Ali was dating, she hated him for no reason. She knew, that the few times she felt like she and the blonde were connecting differently then the others that it was so much more than just being better friends. Emily had boyfriends, had kissed a few guys that weren’t her boyfriend, but none of them had even remotely made her lips tingle like when she and her best friend kissed. None of those boys made her skin burn where they had touched her, like when Ali’s pinkie had brushed hers when they talked of running away to Paris.

Over the course of all the years of their friendship she had always wondered if Alison’s obsession with all thing Paris and the Eifel Tower were more then just her love of the country and language. She had always secretly hoped that it was Ali’s way of showing Emily that even if it had to remain unspoken she had once longed to be more then just friends.

The sound of the schools final bell of the day pulled the brunette out of her memories and was met with a rush of teenagers and book bags. A few of the kids smiled as they passed her in the doorway. Girls snickered, and a few of the guys grinned not so shyly as they walked by. She shook her head and zipped up her hoodie as she walked up to the desk.

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will

 

“Mrs. Dilauentis, I don’t think I did so well on that test, is anything I can do to make it up to you?” She said playfully.

The girl who turned and smiled at Emily took her breath away. 

Alison tapped the pencil in her hand to her lips for a few seconds in thought. “Well, for starters you are going to have to start calling me Mrs. Fields and as for making it up to me, well Coach Fields I have a few ideas but I don’t think my classroom is quite the right place for those.”

“Ok, lets move it to the locker room and see if they might sound better in there.” Emily responded as she leaned in to kiss her wife.

It never got old. Hearing Alison call herself Fields, and sometimes Emily had to admit that she called her Dilaurentis just to hear Ali correct her.

The kiss lasted only second but it still made Emily’s lips tingle.

“Any plans after practice?” Alison asked as she packed the stacks of reports and tests into her bag to take home and grade. For a girl who barely spent any time at Rosewood High as a teenager she sometimes felt like she never left it. Between her classes, the Drama club that she sponsored and Emily’s swim team meets she wondered what it was like to have a life that didn’t revolve high school.

Emily sat on the edge of her desk to watch to her wife organize her stuff. “Not sure just how long it’s gonna go today. Next week’s meet is huge for these guys and they’ve got a lot of work to do to be ready. A lot of work.”

“They made all city champions and are competing in the State Finals Em, they don’t need that much work. You’ve already whipped them into shape.”

“All the more reason to practice more. Can’t get comfortable or over confident.”

“You’re a slave driver coach.” She smiled and swung her bag over her neck and leaned in to Emily. “Try not to expel too much energy in the pool, you still have some school work to make up for when you get home. Remember I can be a slave driver too.”

“So that’s what the whip and handcuffs are for.” Emily joked and leaned in to kiss Alison again. “See you at home.”

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

 

Emily walked her wife to the end of the hall before turning to head to the gym. She needed to focus on the kids and the upcoming meet. Her first year as coach and her team was already winning. This was definitely a job she knew she never wanted to leave.

As she walked past the display cases she stopped to look at the pictures in there from when she and the girls had been students here. The picture of the swim team when they won state. Emily smiled, it was a day she would never forget. The whole team wore huge grins and if you looked down you could see her and Paige holding hands.

It felt like her and Paige were from a whole other lifetime, and they seemed to always have more bad times then good one, but she knew Paige had loved her and at the time she thought she had loved her too. Of course she also knew she had only let herself feel that because she thought Alison was dead. What she had felt for Paige was real, but it wasn’t love. Not the kind that the other girl deserved.

“Is that you?” a voice next to her asked.

Emily jumped and turned to see a women standing next her. At first she was taken back by the woman. Tall, shoulder length black hair, jeans, and a raglan tee with the outline of a woman in a cape that flowed into a rainbow flag in front of a tower that fit woman’s physic perfectly stood before her.

“It is. And you are?” Emily asked regaining her composure. She was married, not dead.

“I’m Sam. Sam Burnette. And you are Emily Fields. I’m your new assistant coach.”

Emily shook her hand and smiled. “Sorry, they told me you were starting today and that your name was Sam, but…”

“They left out the gender part?” The women smiled at Emily obvious surprise.

“Kind of.” Emily laughed. “If you’re ready I’ll show you the pool and introduce you to the team.”

“I’m ready for anything. After you Coach.” The girl said and waved her hand for Emily to take the lead.

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

 

* Lyrics - Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat


	2. 32 Flavors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the best thing that can happen to you is change, and sometimes everything changes, but NOTHING stays the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, and the kudos. I have chapter 3 almost ready to post, and that's one you don't want to miss if you are Emison Trash.
> 
> Enjoy and keep reviewing, bad or good. I respect it all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the own joy at writing and knowing someone, somewhere might read it and enjoy it.

Chapter 2 – 32 Flavors

squint your eyes and look closer  
I'm not between you and your ambition  
I am a poster girl with no poster  
I am thirty-two flavors and then some  
and I'm beyond your peripheral vision  
so you might want to turn your head  
cause someday you're going to get hungry  
and eat most of the words you just said

 

Emily sat in her office finishing up paperwork for tomorrow’s competition. All the parents had signed the permission slips for the trip to University Park. It would be two nights in the city, Friday night and Saturday with completion Saturday and if or should she say when they moved to the next and final round Sunday morning.

The kids were ready. She knew she was just being overly cautious but it was only because she was so very proud of them. When she took over the team at the beginning of the year, they had not won even one meet in the last few years. She was prepared to lose. She had prepared to have to tell some of the kids they didn’t make the team this year, but after three days of tryouts all but three of the kids from last year made the squad. It wasn’t that the girls didn’t know how to swim competitively; it wasn’t that they weren’t talented; it was really a coaching issue. No one had told the girl when they were pulling out too early, or when their strokes were milliseconds off where it should be.

It was like the coaches had given up and simply let the team do whatever the hell they wanted. That of course had made it harder for Emily to get them into gear. However, when the girls started seeing their times get faster, and their speeds improve it became much easier. These girls were definite competitors. Not a one backed away from the challenge, and after the initial joy at finally just placing at a meet they weren’t happy until they won. And win they did. One after the other the girls cheered on their teammates and their coach until they were the only thing the local and state papers were writing about.

Emily had no idea she could feel so much pride for someone else, but she felt so full of pride of her girls. Win or lose they had taken the loser chants and showed the school what real winner were. I mean it’s not like Rosewood High school was swimming, no pun intended, in winning seasons for anything other then their cheerleading squad.

Of course the academic decathlon won and several of Ali’s drama students had won first place at the state wide Shakespeare Festival and Fall Drama competitions, but as they were still considered academics, and didn’t bring in any money to the school it was mostly glossed over. Ali however refused to let that happen and the women had opened up their home to host parties for all those that competed and won. Sometimes Emily wondered how two girls that spent just enough time in school to graduate, barely, and wanted nothing more then to get the hell out of Rosewood, had ended up living and working there.

both my parents taught me about good will  
and I have done well by their names  
just the kindness I've lavished on strangers  
is more than I can explain  
still there's many who've turned out their porch lights  
just so I would think they were not home  
and hid in the dark of their windows  
til I'd passed and left them alone  
and god help you if you are an ugly girl  
course too pretty is also your doom  
cause everyone harbors a secret hatred  
for the prettiest girl in the room  
and god help you if you are a phoenix  
and you dare to rise up from the ash  
a thousand eyes will smolder with jealousy  
while you are just flying back

Her phone sounded the famous Duh duh sound of Law and Order Special Victims Unit to notify her that she had received a text. The brunette knew, logically, that everything with –A, -AD, -Spencer, had been over for years but emotionally she still felt her pulse quicken at the notification. “Dinner?” the text read.

She had barely seen her wife in the last week. Between practice, and setting up the game plan with Sam for tryouts and next year’s team, she hadn’t been home a lot and when she was, she was exhausted. She knew she had to go home soon since they would be leaving tomorrow after school for good old Penn State.

“Only if we order Chinese and I drink mass amounts of red wine.” She replied.

It took only a minute before she was met with a response, “Foods already on the way and wine is already chilling.”

Emily laughed out loud. Alison knew her girl well. “You talking to yourself again Fields?”

Emily laughed again, “If I say yes do you promise not to call the men in white coats?”

Sam laughed now too. “I don’t know if they would take you or me away if I did. I’ve watched the meet tapes so many times I swear I mutter your name in my sleep.”

“Excuse me?” Emily said with raised eyebrow.

“Ok that came out really wrong.” The assistant coach laughed. “I’ve been watching the tapes for the meet but then I ran across an old one in the box and low and behold it was from a bunch of your meets. Girl, you are amazing in the water.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m serious. I mean we have some good girls, and I’ve seem some amazing girls swim, but you seem to just float through the water. The cadence of your stroke, I mean really Em, it’s a thing of beauty.”

Emily blushed. “It was a really long time ago.”

“What happened?” Emily’s head turned away. “I’m sorry, it’s really none of my business. I just wondered why you’re here instead of preparing for your next Olympic gold.”

“Long story.”

“Not that I’m not glad you’re here.”

“Really, it’s fine. I fell and hurt my shoulder. Kind of took me out of the running for Olympic gold. But honestly I love this coaching thing so much I don’t know if I’d change it.”

Sam pulled out the chair opposite Emily who said, “How’d you get into coaching?”

“Similar story I guess. Got hurt, both physically and mentally, and never made it back into the water at a level good enough to compete. I was never as good as you were though. You seemed so natural, like a mermaid, I very spastic. It took a lot of work.” She laughed softly.

“Physically and mentally?” Emily questioned. The more time she spent with Sam the more she realized how nice it was to be able to talk to someone who understood swimming, from a swimmers perspective.

“Well, I got into LSU on a swimming scholarship, and then found out my girlfriend was cheating on me. When I went to confront her we ended up driving and fighting and when I said it was over she reached over and pulled the wheel, only my Montero really wasn’t much of a match against the 18 wheeler next to us. We ended up in a ditch.”

“Omg!” Emily almost shouted.

“To say the lest.” The girl laughed. “She was fine, but it took me a long time to heal from the two broken legs. By that time the scholarship was gone along with my spot on the team. I graduated, but never made it back into the pool.”

“You never swam again?”

“Nope. It’s too hard to be back in a lane and not be able to swim like I did.”

“I’m so sorry.” Emily wanted to hug her but she knew that was inappropriate for so many reasons.

“It’s ok Fields. I’m here with you now, so I think it all worked out pretty good.”

“Well, I better get home. I have some red wine calling my name.” Emily said as she closed up her laptop and papers for the night.

Her phone chimed again and she looked down preparing to tell Alison she was on her way. What she was not prepared for was the text from Aria, “Spencer wants to see us. Call me ASAP.”

“You ok, you look like you’ve just seen a ghost?”

“I have to go. See you tomorrow.” Emily said her hands shaking as she runs out the door and to her car. Right now she needed that glass of wine and to be in her wife’s arms before she can even began to decide if she’s going to return Aria’s call.

I'm not trying to give my life meaning  
by demeaning you  
and I would like to state for the record  
I did everything that I could do  
I'm not saying that I'm a saint  
I just don't want to live that way  
no, I will never be a saint  
but I will always say  
squint your eyes and look closer  
I'm not between you and your ambition  
I am a poster girl with no poster  
I am thirty-two flavors and then some  
And I'm beyond your peripheral vision  
So you might want to turn your head  
Cause someday you might find you're starving  
and eating all of the words you said  
Lyrics – Ani Difranco 32 Flavors


	3. Transylvanian Concubine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emison, desk sex, need i say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but thank Marlene and Sara for creating these wonderful stories and characters

Chapter 3 – Transylvanian Concubine

If you want to know how to fly high then go now  
To a place where all the concubines  
Meet and converse with them, marvel at their pale skin  
Wonder how they chew on their pointy  
Teeth and hair are a beauty, they know it's their duty  
To be countess in their hearts  
Their minds that have to whisper, see in them a sister  
Look into their eyes and you'll be in  
Transylvanian concubine  
You know, what flows there like wine  
“I just, I can’t believe this you guys. Does Spencer really think we’re going to see her after all the shit she pulled?”

“Of course she does Em.” Hannah says. She puts her hand out in front of her in exasperation. “She’s not dumb. She knows we need more then we got.”

“Yeah, well I got all I needed. No, no way am I going to see her.” Aria chimes in via Skype. “We’ve lost way to many years of our lives because of her. I, for one am done.”

“Ali?” Emily asks her wife who has been nursing the same glass of wine this entire conversation.

Ali drinks the rest of the liquid in her glass, “There’s no way I’m not going. That bitch killed Charlotte and it’s about damn time she has to face me.”

“Ali, are you sure that’s such a good idea?” Emily asks her wife, concerned. 

“I lost my entire teenage years because of her, I married someone who didn’t actually exist because she was having me drugged.” She turns angry now at the girls for being so reticent, “Aria, she made sure you and Ezra didn’t get married, though why you were marrying him made me wonder if you were being drugged. Hannah she nearly destroyed your label and you and Lucas all the while still keeping Caleb on her damn hook, and Emily,” she turned to her partner, her best friend, “You lost your swimming career and I almost lost you.”

The girls don’t quite know how to respond. Its been a long time since Alison Dilaurentis was, well, Alison Dilaurentis. “We let the cops handle it back then. We didn’t even have to face her court to get a conviction.”

“I can’t believe Caleb is still married to her.” Aria shakes her head. 

“You can’t?” Alison chimes in. “Why? She fooled us all for years. You really think she can’t keep him on her leash?”

“Come one Ali,” Hannah says to try and calm the blonde.

“Come on, really Han. You still afraid of her or is it that you’re still hung up on her precious lap dog?”

“Ali!” Emily jumps in. “Lets not start fighting between us.”

“Then what would you suggest Em? Just ignore her. We tried that and once a year we get the same call from Caleb and her Attorney. I don’t see it stopping anytime soon. So instead of stuffing my face with comfort food, ( she glances at Hannah) or sleeping another older man,(she nods her head at Aria) I’m going. You girls do what you want.”

With that Alison leaves the room and the girl speechless.

“She’s just frustrated.” Emily says.

“And in usual Ali fashion she goes right for the jugular.” Aria chimes in.

“You know she loves you guys.”

“We know she loves you Em.” Hannah says.

Silence fills the air between the three friends. 

“Let me talk to her. You guys think about it and call me on Monday when I’m back from the meet.” The brunette tells the two other girls.

They end the call with Aria and Hanna stand to leave when Emily stops her.

“Han, you know Ali really does love you.”

“I know.” Hannah says. Ali always seems to revert to Queen Bee Ali when cornered. The issue is that Ali has always had everything that Hannah wants. She’s always been easily beautiful, has the ability to be good at anything she tries, and her friendship with Emily was always closer then with anyone else and now they’re married.

The blonde hugs Emily before grabbing her coach purse and leaving with a promise to call her later. 

Emily watches Hannah drive off. It never ceases to amaze her that Hannah drives a jeep. She always figured her friend for the BMW type, but nothing seems to ground the blonde more then a long drive in her jeep with the top off.

Sorrow is their master, cackling with laughter  
Now, he's having just one piece of  
Cakey is their make up, catholics try to shake up  
All the things that form their lives  
But they're dead, their sighs, their songs  
They know what they do is wrong  
Stay here with us, it's just time  
Transylvanian concubine

Emily finds her wife in the study. She sipping a brandy and a Cuban cigar sits in the nearest ashtray; Al Green plays on the overhead stereo. She’s sitting in a red leather chair, with her eyes closed. “They don’t get it do they?” She startles Emily who was unaware the Ali had noticed her entrance.

“They don’t get why you have to attack them when we’re all on the same side.”

“It’s not an attack per se. It’s the truth. Aria would rather hide herself in some guy then be on the offense, and Hannah carries Hershey minis in her purse.”

“Ali,” Emily pulls herself into a sitting position on the desk across from Ali’s chair, “stop. We are all your friends. We are not the enemy.”

Ali stands and wanders over to the brunette. She pushes the girl legs apart and stands between them, her hands on either side of the sitting girls ass. Her wife smells of chlorine, and perfume. It’s an intoxicating mix, especially when Alison’s on edge. 

The blonde has always reached out for something to control when it seemed like life was spinning out of control. “My friend, huh?” She questions Emily with a seductive smile. “Well, friend, my wife won’t be home for a few more hours. You think you might help distract me from my problems?” She leans in and pulls Emily hair aside to kiss her neck.

“We need to talk about this.” Emily says, but it doesn’t come out as strong as she’d like.

Alison stands Emily up in front of her and then turns her around so that Emily’s back is pressed into Alison’s front. “Then let’s talk.” She reaches around and begins to unbutton Emily’s shirt as she pulls her hair enough to make the brunette lean her head back into her.

“We can’t just ig…” Emily breaks off with a moan, her breath catching. “We need…” again she in caught off guard as Alison takes her breast in her hand and rolls the nipple with her finger.

“We can’t what?” Alison teases. She’s breathing hard into Emily’s ear and the breath tickles her neck.

Emily leans back and uses her hand to pull Alison’s head into hers for a deep forceful kiss that causes them both to emit their pleasure vocally. Alison runs her hands up the inside of her “friends” thigh and under the skirt she has thankfully worn today.

The blonde reaches in and pulls down her panties and after Emily bends down to remove them, before she can stand straight again, the girl bends her over the desk. She knows her wife well enough to know that she’s already wet and ready without having to ask, but for the sake of the game she says, “You sure about this “friend”, you know you’ll have to be quick since my wife will be home soon.”

“Yes.” Is all Emily can get out. She’s always been under Alison’s control when it came to passion. Ali is all she’s ever wanted.

At this assertion Alison stand behind her wife and gently begins to play with her clit. It’s quite a visual, Emily’s shirt open and her ample breasts pressed against the desk, her legs open, her black skirt pushed up around her waste, and a mess of brown hair in Alison’s hand. If she wasn’t so against people taking photos of their sexual partners she’d have a vault full of pictures of her wife looking this fucking hot.

Before long she can hear Emily starting to moan, and feels her legs beginning to shake from pleasure and position. She enters first one, then two fingers into her wife. Feeling the warmth and passion from inside. She works her only long enough to know that she’s going to make her cum, then she stop.

The Brunette is out of breath and Alison stands her up and turns her around so she’s sitting on the desk, facing the blonde. Now standing between her legs Alison begins to insert her fingers again. She watches her wife’s quick breathing making her chest rise and fall and she leans in to lick and suck on erect nipples. They are hers. This amazing woman in front of her is all hers. 

Emily pulls Alison closer with her long legs and locks them together behind her. Alison, and her hands and fingers are now locked in position and they begin to work faster, and harder. Alison can feel her wife tightening around her fingers and knows she close.

“Tell me.” She says into Emily ear.

All time has stopped. The room is witness to the moaning, and sounds of the two women together. Emily is getting louder and louder and just the sound of it makes Alison happy. 

“Tell me.” She repeats. Her fingers moving with lightening speed against her wife clit and in and out, and in and out and in and…

“I’m going to cum.” Emily nearly yells, without any breath left in her body. 

“Cum for me baby.” Alison says and she knows that her wife is. She is cumming for her, on her. She feels her wife slowly catching her breath, but is not yet ready to remove her fingers from Emily even though the vise like grip of the legs wrapped around her has lessened.

Together for several minutes they stay where they are. Emily sitting on the table, Alison between her legs, until both of the girls have found the right way to breath once again.

“I can’t let this go anymore Em.” She finally says. “I can’t walk away from it this time.”

“I know you can’t. We’ll figure it out, ok?”

“Thank you.” Alison says quietly as she back away.

“I think maybe I should be thanking you,” Emily laughs as she stand and adjusts herself.

“Yeah, maybe you should.” Alison says with a smirk as she swats her freshly fucked wife’s ass as she walks out of the room.

Candelabras lighted, Satan has been sighted  
Never has there been an evening like  
This is what they wanted, always to feel hunted  
You can never be too rich  
Or too thin the blood has run out  
Fangs ruin any cute pout  
Morning has come now they've flown  
What have you learned from what has been shown?  
* Song Lyrics – Transylvanian Concubine by Rasputina


End file.
